


BMC angst

by somecrazyfangirl22



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I'll add more tags/characters as needed, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecrazyfangirl22/pseuds/somecrazyfangirl22
Summary: Some BMC angst one shots





	1. Chapter 1

     "Get out of my way... Loser." Michael sat in the bathroom Jeremy's hateful tone tearing through his head. Soon more hateful words came to mind, 'worthless, ugly, stupid.'    

   Michaels breathing became more rapid and tears streamed down his face. He stood in front of the sink as he heard violent knocking on the door. The sound got louder and louder as Michael splashed water on his face.

   Michael dried his face feeling he looked presentable to the world. When he went to unlock the door he couldn't hear the knocking anymore.  

   Michael dropped to the floor in tears. 'Maybe I should've offed myself when I had the chance.'

    Michael cried harder standing up and walking to the bathtub turning the water on.

   He got into the scalding water when the tub filled. He held himself under letting the water burn his lungs. As he lost consciousness the last thing he thought was 'Fuck you Jeremy Heere.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to challenge myself with writing.   
> I really don't like Chloe so I wrote about her.

     Chloe always strived for perfection. She had no room for error. She had to have the perfect body, grades, clothes, and hair. She had to be flawless to gain her parents affection. Any mistake resulted in being shoved away for weeks. 

      She refused to let anyone ruin her reputation. She shut everyone out by lashing out. She began to feel plastic and trapped like a mannequin.

    Everyone told her being perfect was unreachable and not realistic. She ignored them and pushed herself further to become the idealistic daughter and friend. The harder she tried the less her parents noticed.

     Chloe tried harder and harder to become incomparable to anyone. 

    Chloe was sure that she was becoming the dictionary definition of perfect.

     There was just one problem, perfect girls can't break. Chloe was constantly breaking down in hysterical episodes.Her parents would ignore her for months after a meltdown.

     It could be easy to compare Chloe to a porcelain doll. Like them she had a perfect face, perfect clothes, and the idealistic body type.

    But like porcelain dolls Chloe could shatter and break and any moment.


End file.
